To Hell & Back Prt 2 : Shock & Erase
by vekwrites
Summary: After a hellish firefight at the border in the Middle East ,Blackbeard and Ash finally made their way back to the UK to get their partners to seek medical attention. This sequel is about the line between Hell and Peace which the operators faced everytime even when it comes to their personality.


**CHAPTER 1 – HIDING THE PAIN**

* * *

 **HEATHROW INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT,LONDON**

 **STILL IN BRITISH AIRSPACE.8**

 **STATUS: 10 MINUTES BEFORE LANDING**

 **TIME:18.30 HOURS**

"JUST HOLD A LITTLE LONGER JORDAN!" The Desperate Ash tries to tend Thermite's bleeding wounds ;still unconscious ,although he still open his eyes dimly,but he won't speak a single toxic gas just consumed him into a coma but he was rescued in the nick of time after bloody not,he will be brain-dead for good .At the other side of the cockpit, Blackbeard had the Female SEAL Valkyrie, lying on his lap and he fed her with some water if she gets thirsty and stroked her hair to comfort seems like he treated like his own sister. Meghan's bloodied wounds on her shoulders could hold ,but she has turned pale because of the fatal gunshot wound that causes her to lose a lot of blood .A Three hour chopper flight from the conflicting Saudi-Yemen border to sent the Ambassador back to Amman ,another two hours to Tel Aviv to board the C-5 CARGO plane which its owned by RAINBOW because of its established branches in ,another five hour flight straight to the United Kingdom. Blackbeard sang "Nothing else matters"by Metallica to tone down the desperate feeling into a gloomy and emotional mood in the cockpit which put Meghan to sleep.(which is like lullaby)It even effected Eliza's feelings too,and it releases her emotional side in her. She finished treating Thermite's Wounds and took a seat as they are about to land. She glanced at Thermite again as his eyes blinking repeatedly; seems that he is taken in another dimension or something.

The C-5 has made its descent to its runway and Craig's melodious singing ends with a silence. While landing, an Ambulance was dispatched; two of them, gathered at the side of the Runway in one of Britain's Busiest Airport to fetch those two wounded operators. When the plane makes a complete stop, the paramedics pushed the stretchers and rushed to the scene as the plane lowered down its cargo doors from its bottom. Blackbeard and Ash came out and carried their partners to the stretchers. Craig placed Meghan on the stretcher "Everything is going to be OK Val. Stay with me Tough Girl,Stay with me." he said in a hopeful voice. "Val, look at me again, just don't show your dying eyes to me like that. I'm very proud of you. You are one badass bitch I've ever seen. You killed a lot of Jihadi and White Masks Motherfuckers out there. You should be a good role model for the Female SEALS next time." Thermite was also placed too while Ash glanced at him again and the paramedics removed his Kevlar vest and placed an oxygen mask on his mouth and he breathed normally.

"Hey Eliza!" Blackbeard called her from distance. "I'll be with those paramedics and be heading straight to the hospital. ROYAL FREE HOSPITAL!.If you are ready, meet me at the lobby!"as he entered the ambulance and zoomed away with their wailing sirens on. The reason why both of them need to seek medical attention in London because their lives is under the threat of death and they have been holding their breaths after long hours of flight although they were given a small limited life support to keep them alive. If they seek medication in Hereford,they would not make it in time. While both of the ambulances left Eliza behind, she head backs to the plane, took off her Kevlar vest,her equipment and cap but maintaining her combat long sleeve shirt, cargo pants, boots and shades. A pilot lurked from the shadows of the cockpit and stood behind her and said "Miss Cohen"

"Yes?"Eliza responded

"Here,"

"400 pounds?.Thats a lot of money"

"You need to get something to eat and a place to stay.I can't just allow you to sleep in the streets like a homeless veteran. Its getting late now and you have no time to go back to Hereford HQ. Use your free time to ease off your stress after that bloody situation you fought."

Ash nodded her head with a thank you and she walks out of the plane and heads to the airport's terminal. The security situation in Heathrow airport was high, but its services is operating its flights normally as usual. Security personnel include heavily armed British SWAT teams and Soldiers guarding and patrolling the airport's territory to curb out unexpected terrorist attacks. It was reminder when the White Masks hijacked the Presidential Plane with twenty two passengers inside ; mostly government officials including the Minister of Finance which happened two months ago. Team Rainbow were deployed to that situation to rescue the hostages and eliminate the terrorists. Ash was one of the operators who was deployed there. Eliza keeps herself discreet in public as she arrives at the arrival hall. Rows of taxi lined up outside and Ash managed to found one and board in one of those taxis as she heads downtown.

* * *

While arriving in London,it was raining,the scene was dull and people go out with their umbrella's and their raincoats as they head to the cafes,restaurants,bars and entertainment centers.A gloomy nightlife like this sure needs a soothing mind inside while you enjoy your food or a drink and listening to relaxing music. Ash crossed her arms as she looked through the windows glancing at the peaceful nightlife that surrounds her. She was in a silent mood and she got more relaxed after their near- death situation in the border. She leaned back at the seat and took a sigh to forget the hell that she fought in. After minutes driving in downtown,she arrived at the Royal Free Hospital where Thermite and Valkyrie were hospitalized. She got out of the taxi and paid the taxi fare. Once she got in the hospital main lobby, the place is full of patients, but no sign of Blackbeard. Without haste, she heads to the reception counter which is not been occupied.

"Can I help you Miss?"the receptionist said

"I need to see Jordan and Meghan please" Ash asked politely

"Excuse me?"

"Jordan Trace and Meghan Castellano" as Ash removed her shades.

"Let me see here.."The receptionist search for the names of the two in the computer. "Sorry miss…. Your name?"

"Eliza Cohen"

"Sorry Miss Eliza Cohen,there is no patients here by the name of Jordan Trace and Meghan Castellano."

"You have got to be kidding me.I swear that ambulance carried these two guys of ours to this Royal Free Hospital "

"I'm sorry Miss Cohen,they are not mentioned in our patients list".

"Just forget about the patients list. Can you show me or ask someone around here so I can find my colleges right now?" As she asked in a displeasing tone.

"You must be in the wrong hospital"

" **Excuse me?!**.I am in **THE RIGHT HOSPITAL** and **THE RIGHT PLACE** and I am from RAINBOW and I have been fighting my way through hell in a foreign country and I look tired as shit and I need to see them right now!"Ash said in a murderous voice.

"Would you go take a seat?"

"If I go sit down there and get up again,Im going to point my gu- "

Suddenly,a shouting voice called her name from her left side. "ASH!"

It was Blackbeard in his white T shirt and camo pants with no helmet and sunglasses. About time he showed up. Ash then leaves the reception counter and apoligize to her and heads toward Blackbeard with a little shame in her guilt .

"Craig!.Thank goodness you are here.I was kinda lost in this lobby and how are the two?"

"Val is okay now. The doctors successfully cured her during surgery but she still needs additional medical attention. Now she is sleeping like an angel."Blackbeard said.

"How about Jordan?"

"Hard to say cowboy friend here is in a state of a coma and he may wake up or not.

"That's Terrible"

"Way more than Terrible".

"How?"

"Come with me Ash.."

With no time in haste,Blackbeard and Ash proceeded to the 10th floor at the patients medical section where all the sick patients were placed Once in the section,Blackbeard guides her to the room where Thermite was placed. Finally ,they arrived at Thermite's medical was shocking welcome for Eliza as she cover her mouth with both of her hands as she reacted her partner lying in a state of coma covered in a contaminated tent. "Oh great Lord…."

Thermite was lying in his hospital bed,motionless,like a half-dead man,still barely breathing in his oxygen mask. He was fully tucked in his blanket with his bloodied scars in his face and body. Completely naked. He was placed in a radiation tent to prevent any spreads of his radiation. Special machinery has placed a tube in the tent to remove all signs of radiation on Thermite's body. Eliza stood very close to the transparent walls of the tent,with a small grief in her heart and small tears dripping out from her eyes,glancing at her partner,emotionally like a close friend.

"Ash" Blackbeard called her from behind. "Looks like visiting hours is over. Let 's go."

She then responded with a nod. She got up and glanced at Thermite once again with the surrounding sound of the electrocardiograph. The two leaves the gloomy room and shuts the door quietly.

Meanwhile at the hospital hallway,the two operators walk their way out from the hospital. Blackbeard looked at her grieving partner and he said "Eliza,are you okay?"

Then she respond "Yeah, I'm trying to wipe that pain in my heart. Its just…ugh, nevermind."

"Are you hungry?" Blackbeard asked again.

"?"

"I just wanna treat you some dinner cuz we look like total shit. Now is the time to get some comfort food. What do you say?"

"All right" Ash responded with a small smile in her lips.

* * *

A booming thunder claps the darkened night sky. More rainwater pour down the busy streets of north London. A fancy Bistro situated in the busiest district where customers sat and enjoy their fine dining in this post industrial,themed bistro with Kenny G's music playing to cover the thundering sound. The waiter approached to the customers table as he introduce to their meals they have ordered.

 **Waiter** : "Did anyone ordered Steak and Bacon?"

 **Blackbeard** : "Right here please"

 **Waiter** : "Seafood Salad?"

 **Ash** : "Here"

As the waiter left, Ash was the first to munch her took a bite and made loud munching noises that everyone who is sitting next the operator's table just stared at her.

"Errr…Eliza"

" **NYUM,NYUM,NYUM** …whut?"

"Would you chew your food properly?.Its embarrassing if you make noises if ya chewi'n your food like that."

Ash suddenly glanced from behind as an elderly couple and young kids gazed at her for a while then continue to eat their meals.

"Sorry!"Ash smiled with embarrassment. "So, where are we now?"

"Let's dig in!" Blackbeard replied and he took a big and chewy bite of the steak " **GNASH!,MUNCH!,MUNCH!,NYUM,NYUM!** " Ash paused with her eyes wide open.

 **"NYUM,NYUM,NYUM GULP!.BUUURPPP!** " Blackbeard paused at look at her for a while with bits of food in his mouth. "What?"

Ash gave grinning smile and laughed a little and said "Errr, let 's dig in!"As the two operators munch their food with full happiness.

After they finished their meals,They enjoyed French wine and begin their hearty conversation.

"Chate-Chateuu-err .How to pronounce that?.CHAE-TE-AU MARR-A-GAUXE ?"

" _Château Margaux_ " Eliza responded and corrected the French pronounciation

"Right.I'm not really good in French. It's kinda hard to speak that language. They speak with their tongues. It takes time to learn that stuff."Blackbeard chuckled.

Ash responded after she took a sip " _Raish lamed yud?"(_ really? _) ._ I can learn that in just two days!.Gosh,the good old days back at University days.I was so young, pretty, beautiful, a bit nerdy ,strong,and keen young woman. Going to Paris is a Girls thing. The language of love, the Cafe's,the beautiful culture,etc, etc. But my dream was gone when I was conscripted to the IDF (Israeli Defence Force) because everyone in Israel must do their duty to protect our country for its neighbouring enemies. Most of them were young girls like me. We do all kinds of manly jobs in every division including the Mossad and the Shin-bet."Ash took another sip of wine. "Back at the Lebanon war, summer 2006 .I was assigned in the demolitions unit to destroy every Hezbollah supply camps and bases.I was so damn aggressive back there, things can be fatal if an enemy or someone came close to me by mistake,BANG!,SLASH, POW!, you're dead."

"Did you ever joined the Air Force?"

"Yup.A fighter pilot,I had much experience on flying, Operation Orchard. Just like Tina (Frost) who is also fighter pilot. What about you?.Just wanna know about your life."Ash pour another round of wine in her glass.

"Sure,but not much of a parents were University professors and I joined the SEALS and got some knowledge from my parents which I obtain from my them, blah,blah. I Participate in many operations around the world like in Somalia, Post- invasion Iraq ,Afghanistan, Burma, Columbia, Pakistan. I participated a joint military exercise in Indonesia, Congo, Columbia and Libya, where I was protecting the American embassy and CIA staff during the Benghazi attack. And-" Craig's phone began to rang and he picked up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Its me, Aleksandr" It was Tachanka,calling him from Hereford HQ. "I want to kill Bandit"

"Kill him?, Whoa there old man,you can't just take that barbaric matter to the deal with Bandit!.This is England not St. Petersburg! ."Blackbeard Replied

"I DON'T FACKING CARE!.He just put his CED-1 on the shower's pipes and I was electrocuted so bad that my skin was half crispy and lose all my chest hair and my armpit hair!. _**BLYAD!**_ , _**Eto glupaya zadnitsa prokaznik!**_ ( ** _FUCK!_** , **THAT STUPID-ASS PRANKSTER!** ) IM GOING CHOP HIM WITH MY AXE!"

"You know what Alex,Why don't you bring your Russian recruits to beat the shit out of him?"

"You mean beat-the-SHIT?"

"Yeah, beat the shit out of him bro. That will teach him a lesson. A Slavic way and try not to kill him, will ya ?."

"Da!,no problem. I will beat his shit out. Bye-bye" Tachanka put down his phone and called out the recruits who were hanging out at the training ground. " _Ey!, Vse vy i prishli so mnoy v tualet i poydem bit' der'mo Dominika von!"_ (Hey!,all of you and come with me to the toilets and let's go beat Dominic's shit out!)

" _URA!_ " the recruits shouted as they followed Tachanka to the toilet.

Back at the conversation between Eliza and Craig.

"Ok Eliza,where are we-" Blackbeard just paused for a moment when he saw his partner completely drunk.

" _Oh,I'm-fine – just_..." She took another sip " _You know?, bastard nerdy-Johrdan._."

" OH MY GOD!.I can't believe you drank two bottles of that French Wine!

Eliza is such a smirked so hard and her eyes turned drowsy and she spoke was slurred tone. " _He should have died back there. He should have followed my orders to get back in position!.He punched me on the nose to give that Anti-Semitic gesture!_ _ **.**_ _ **Alef shin hay vav lamed!**_ _( That Asshole!).Can we go shopping after this Craig?.I wanna get some -HIC!- new clothes, bras and panties, new lipstick ,Dior perfume , a new phone-.."_

"You had enough right now Eliza,Lets go".Blackbeard got up from his seat and heads towards Ash as he grabbed to her shoulders and grabbed her unfinished glass of wine.

" _What?!.I'm not finished yet!_." Ash got up as she continues to speak. " _Let's head to Victoria's Secret!.I know they got the latest Lingerie's there!_ "

"Let's go find and place to stay"

" _Let's head to Channel!_ "

"You need REST."

Blackbeard managed to pay their hearty dinner and escorted the drunken Ash in his shoulder and they walked out to from the Bistro to the sidewalk. Although, there was a little rain.

" _Hey Craig,what were doing in Libya that time?_ "She said in a drunken tone.

Blackbeard replied with a sigh "Ugh,You know I was one with of these secret soldiers defending the American staff in 's one hell of a job we did. It took us a whole hellish night to fight those militias. That is the time when I introduce my rifle shield when they lay siege on our compound. That caught Rainbow's attention that time."

" _Can you sing?_ "

"Not in public" Blackbeard replied

Then Ash began to sing like a drunkard who came back from the pub after football match.

" _I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

 _I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

 _You've built a love but that love falls apart._

 _Your little piece of heaven turns too dark"_

"AWW come on Eliza!.Not in Public!.Jesus Christ!."While Blackbeard annoyed with embarrassment.

" _Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._

 _Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

 _I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_

 _But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbyeeeeeee! ."_

"Are you done now?" Again he asked.

" _Roxxette's songs really do last long until today!_ ".

"Yeah.A few people just stared at us. I suggest you would tone your voice down a bit will ya? ".

Blackbeard & Ash continued their journey to the streets and finally they found a cozy Inn and checked in and they head to their rooms.

"All right Ash, looks like we need to get some nice sleep. Good night"

"Good night"

As the two operators head to their rooms, Blackbeard switch on the hotel lights and he was satisfied with the attraction of the room and the comfortable bed and he gave a relaxing sigh after a hell's job. " Time for some nice hot shower." Well for Ash ,she shuts the door and locked in place then she lean her back on the wall of the door and sat on the floor and placed her face on her knee just to fight that emotional pain what she did back at the situation. Her mood was joyous at the bistro then comes the gloomy sadness in the mind with the sound of the rain outside to give a dimming feeling in the room. What a sober. After few minutes of taking her time for herself to realize. She got up and head straight to bathroom, took off her clothes, her shades,underwear, unclasping her bra ( completely naked ) and untied her braided hair and turned on the tap and embraced the steamy hot shower. After showering, she dressed herself in a white Tank top and grey panties as she approached to the mirror brushed her teeth. Then she heads to the windows and completely closed the curtain then she heads to her bed and tucked herself and switched off the lights and descend into a comfortable dreamless sleep.


End file.
